


Sk8er Boi

by NinjetteTwitch



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Description, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-03-02
Updated: 2004-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjetteTwitch/pseuds/NinjetteTwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero has turned up at Relena's house after being missing for ages. Upon returning, the gang learns a secret that Heero had been hiding, a secret that could cost him his life...<br/>I wrote this story back in 2004.  It's really old and not extremely good writing but I thought I would share anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Sk8er Boi  
Disclaimer: I own all of Gundam Wing! Mwuahahahahha! *Ding Dong!* Oh! The doorbell! Hold on a second...Oh hello!

Lawyer: "Hello, Ms. Hee-chan? I'm the lawyer for the Gundam Wing show...you're being sued!"

Hee-chan: What?! Why?!

Lawyer: *points to the computer screen* You have claimed the show as your own. I am in my legal rights to sue you for everything you've got! *picks up a Gundam Wing Model* Starting with this!

Hee-chan: NO! *rushes over to the computer and types very fast* I do NOT own Gundam Wing! Don't Sue Me! *a rush back over to the lawyer and snatches the model away* Give me that! *Kicks the lawyer's ass out the door* And Don't Come Back!  
Sorry about that folks!

Prolog

~*~v~*~

 

Heero staggered up the steps to the door. He wasn't really sure where he was. He couldn't really remember anything. As he approached the big wooden door, he looked around. He was so tired. And he was in so much pain. Where else could he go? Slowly, he knocked on the door, grasping the door frames to hold himself upright. After a minute, the door opened to reveal the face of a beautiful young woman. At the sight of Heero, she smile disappeared off her face, turning into a shocked look.

"Heero..." she breathed. She was cut off as Heero lost consciences, falling into her outstretched arms.

~*~^~*~

Ok, really short prolog, but hey. I had to start somewhere, did I not? Anywayz, I suppose it gives a good overview of future things. Tell me what you think while I get started right away on the 1st chapter! ^_^

Strawberry Hee-chan


	2. Awaken

Disclaimer: Ok, ok already. That lawyer guy is gone. I hope he doesn't come back. *peeks out door* *whispers* Gundam Wing is mine!

Lawyer: *tap tap on shoulder*

Hee-chan: *whips around* How the hell did you get back in here?

Lawyer: I'm a lawyer!

Hee-chan: -_-' *sighs* FINE! Gundam Wing isn't mine. I hate my life!

Lawyer: Thank you! I love my life!

Awaken

~*~v~*~

Heero woke to a very bright room. His eyes squinted to try and keep out the sun, but failed miserably. He was lying in a bed, with his eyes shut, listening for any signs of movements. After a few minutes of hearing nothing, he slowly opened his eyes. He gazed around and saw he was in a white room. Noticing he was laying on a very comfortable canopy bed, he shifted his head to the side, hoping he would get a clue as to where he was. On his right was a wooden bedside table. In front of the bedside table, beside the bed, was a chair. And seated upon that chair was Relena. It looked like a comfortable chair and it probably was, seeing as how Relena was fast asleep in it, her arms crosses and her head hanging in front of her. She was dressed in a sleeveless blue sun dress that flowed nicely a bit past her knees.

Heero watched her sleeping form for a second before realizing something. What was he doing here? There was no doubt in his mind that he was at the Peacecraft Estate, but why? He was not supposed to be here. This was so bad! No one was supposed to know he was alive...so how did he end up here? Who brought him here? Whatever had happened, it didn't matter now. All that mattered was that he had to get out of here, before she woke up.

He sat up quickly, in an attempt to get out a fast as possible. But something held him back. A sharp, shock of pain shot through his stomach and sent him back on his back. He took a death breath, the pain slowly ceasing. So he wasn't getting out of here anytime soon. That would be a problem.

Just as he was trying to come up with another plan, something moved to his right. He looked back to see Relena stretching and yawning. She looked over at him slowly. A joyous expression replaced the very tired one as she saw him awake.

"Heero!" she cried as she jumped out of the chair. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, she looked down at him. "You’re finally awake! How are you feeling?" Heero did not feel like telling her he was in pain so said nothing. After a minute of silence, Relena seemed to have lost a bit of her confidence. The smile on her face lessoned slightly as she looked at him. "Are you hungry? Well, that was a stupid question. Of course you’re hungry. You haven't eaten in days! I'll go get you something to eat and some tea." And with that, she jumped up and tore out of the room.

Heero thought to himself as he watched her leave the room. I haven't eaten in days? Just how long have I been out? He quickly searched the room for the quickest exit and noticed the balcony doors were open. He tried sitting up again, but was brought back down to the bed. His hand moved to his stomach in an attempt to comfort the pain. Taking a deep breath, he tried to think of a new plan. But before he could, the door opened. He turned his head to watch Duo come in with his usual grin on.

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty!" He stated as he plopped into the seat that had been occupied by Relena only moments ago. "Have a good sleep?" Heero again said nothing. "Oh, c'mon, Heero. I know you haven't lost your voice. Talk!"

"What am I doing here?" he asked monotonously.

"I dunno. We're wondering the same thing." Duo replied, placing his hands behind is head and relaxing in the comfy arm chair. "Care to tell me anything?" Heero just stared at him. At that moment, Relena walked back in carrying some eggs, toast, and tea, and a first aid kit. She set the food on the bedside table and took the first aid kit into her lap as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Duo, could you go and get me a warm, wet wash cloth, please?" she said, looking at the Gundam pilot. Duo immediately jumped up and headed to the bathroom, throwing a "sure thing" behind him as he went. Heero soon heard him rattling through drawers to find a washcloth and noticed the sink running as he wet it. He looked at Relena, who seemed very determined to avoid his gaze. As they heard the water stop running, Relena reached up and carefully started pulling down the covers that covered his very naked body. She stopped just below his stomach to reveal a very nasty cut. It had been stitched together, meaning obviously Relena had called a doctor in. So that’s why it hurt so badly. Suddenly it all came back to him. The mission...he had almost failed it...but he didn't. He had been hurt in the process, but at least he didn't fail it. Mission Accomplished.

Duo walked back in the room a moment later, carrying a very wet wash cloth.

"Here you go, Lena!" he said cheerfully as he handed it to Relena. She muttered her thanks and kept her eyes glued to Heero's wound. Duo took his seat in the chair on the side of the bed. Heero sucked his breath in and tensed as pain coursed through his stomach. He looked down to see Relena cleaning his cut carefully. She looked at him when he tensed.

"I'm sorry it hurts. But it has to be kept clean." she said softly, and went back to her task. He gripped the sheets tightly as he felt her pour alcohol on it. The pain was so immense, but he wouldn't let that show. He refused to let the others see.

He felt her pull away and watched her put everything away, taking it out of the room. She came back a moment later. He let go of the sheets as the pain slowly ebbed away. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at him as if trying to decide whether to ask him about something or not. She didn't have to decide long. Duo beat her to it.

"So, what the hell happen to you, man?" he asked and a look of relief came over Relena's face as she realize she wasn't the one who had to ask. Heero looked away, and tried to think of a good excuse quick. Nothing came to him. He didn't know how he was getting out of this one.

"Heero," Relena spoke at last. "Please tell us what happen to you." She lightly touched his stomach, not enough so it hurt. Still Heero said nothing. He wasn't going to tell them what had happen. He had kept it a secret for this long. He wasn't going to ruin the whole thing because he was stupid and delirious and went to her house.

After a minute of silence, Relena sighed. She stood up and after a second, looked down at him.

"Fine. Don't tell us. But we will get it out of you...sooner or later. You will tell us what happened and why you have been gone for so long," she said with a determined voice, and turned on her heels, walking out of the room. Heero looked over a Duo who gave him a strange smirk.

“You’re in trouble now, bud.” He stated. “If she wants to know something, she’ll figure it out.”

~*~^~*~

Chapter 1 done! YAY! Whacha think? Hmm...what could Heero be hiding? I dunno yet, but I think it'll be good! ^_^ Now, let’s see... There was something else I wanted to say but I can't remember what it was now...hmmm...OH YEAH! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REPLIED! It’s not very many but it still counts! I love you guys! *sniff sniff* I think I'm gunna cry!

Lawyer: Here...have a cookie!

Hee-chan: COOKIE! Wait...why are you here this time?

Lawyer: *Looks around* I don't really know! *leaves*

Hee-chan: *sighs* ANY-damn-wayz. See ya in the 2nd chapter!

-Strawberry Hee-chan


	3. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: Ok, I hate that lawyer. So I'll just give him what he wants. I do not own Gundam Wing. It’s someone else's. *cries*

Lawyer: Awww! Poor thing! Here, have a tissue. *gives Hee-chan a tissue*

Hee-chan: Thanks. *blows nose* Hey, wait a second! Why are you here? I said I didn't own it!

Lawyer: I want my cookie back!

Hee-chan: *hands back cookie* Fine...jerk.

Lawyer: What was that?

Hee-chan: *smiles innocently* Nothing! *winks*

Secrets Revealed

*~*~V~*~

One Week Later...

Heero lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was perfectly fine and if it wasn't for the small fact that Duo was sitting beside him, he'd leave. Relena had insisted that he stay until his cut was fully healed. It was healed enough for him to move and that was fine with him. But it wasn't for her and she was determined not to let him leave yet. She had instructed either her or Duo to keep watch on him so he couldn't escape.

She was also very upset with him at the moment. He still wouldn't tell her how he had gotten the cut, or where he had been at all this time. She wasn't speaking to him at the moment in an attempt to get him to tell her. It was clearly not working and she was not happy about it.

He turned to look at Duo, seeing the braided man watching him, waiting for an explanation. He always fixed him with the same stare as though saying he wasn't going anywhere until they found out something. Heero took a deep sigh and forced his gaze back up to the ceiling.

At that moment, Relena walked in. She smiled at Duo as both the men's heads turned to see her.

"Duo, I'm relieving you. I'll take over from now." She said, cheerfully.

"But it’s not your turn yet," he said suspiciously.

"You have a phone call from Lady Une. I figured you could just pay me overtime later," she smiled. Duo sighed and stood up.

"Fine...I'll be back in a bit." He rushed off out of the room to receive his phone call. Relena took Duo's seat and grabbed a book from off the bedside table, opening it to where she had her bookmark, and began to read. Heero's eye turned back to the ceiling and his thoughts turned back to his mission. 

He had been so careless. He deserved the awful scar he was going get on his stomach. And he still couldn't figure out why he had come to the Sanc Kingdom in the first place. He knew better than that. He had probably just messed up everything. Lady Une is not going to be happy when she finds out. I'll just have to disappear again.

At that moment, Duo walked back in, looking grave.

"Relena, can ya give me and Heero a moment?" he said, not taking his eyes off Heero. Heero stared at the braided man, wondering just how much he knew now. He sure as hell knew something. Relena also kept her eyes on Duo.

"What’s going on?" she asked, placing her book down again.

"Nothing," Duo replied. "I just need to talk to Heero for a sec."

"But Duo..." she started, but Heero cut her off.

"Relena, get out." he stated, not taking his eyes off Duo. Relena stood there for a moment, disbelief that she couldn't know written all over her face. Then she marched out of the room as if she had just been deeply insulted, closing the door behind her. The two men stared at each other a bit longer before one began to talk.

"So I guess you know who was on the phone?" Duo said, as if Heero hadn't heard Relena tell him who it was.

"Yes. I heard Relena. It was Lady Une." he stated the obvious.

"Got any idea what she could have wanted?" he asked, very suspiciously. Heero stared at him a moment, not saying anything. Lady Une wouldn't actually ask about him, would she? He had been gone for a while, and hadn't checked in. He knew she would probably be worried, but would she go to the extremes?

"I have no idea." he said, taking his gaze away from Duo and bringing it back to the ceiling. "How is she doing?" he said, trying to divert all suspicion from Duo's mind. It didn't work. Duo ignored the question.

"I think you have perfect idea." He said, now standing by the bed. "I mean, damn! She was calling asking for you!" Heero gulped and looked at Duo.

"She was?"

"Yes!"

"What did she say?"

"She asked if I had any idea where you were because she hadn't heard from you in a while." Duo paused a moment to see the reaction on Heero's face and was disappointed when he got none. "I told her you weren't here and that we hadn't seen you. She turned pale...she knew you were alive this whole time, didn't she? She's worried about you! I could see it in her eyes when I said we hadn't heard from you. What, did you go on a mission and she thinks you haven't come back or something? You can tell me, man."

Heero took a deep sigh that wasn't noticeable. Duo had figured it out. Well, most of it. He could trust Duo. He could tell him.

"Sit down, Duo." he said, and raised his gaze back to the ceiling. Duo immediately took his seat, looking very pleased. "Duo, I trust you. What I tell you, you can't tell anyone. If you do, I could die." Duo nodded his head in understanding. "I've been working for Lady Une with the Preventers..." he started.

"Really? I didn't know that! I work there too. I've never seen you there though. Whaddaya hidin from us or something?" Duo interrupted. At the glare Heero gave him, he quickly muttered an apology and shut up.

"Like I was saying," he tried again. "I work for Lady Une. I go on special missions. She calls me whenever she needs me. After each mission, I'm supposed to check in. I haven't done it this time because I've been here."

"So why didn't you just tell us that in the first place?" Duo asked.

"Because the missions I go on are not the same kind of missions you go on. I go on Anonymous Missions. I go on the really dangerous ones. I go on the missions that really piss people off. If I'm not killed during the mission, then I could still get killed outside it. If people knew where I was, who I was, who I worked for...they could come after me at any second. I go on what is commonly called a Death Mission. Not because I could die in the mission, but because I can die outside it too. I ruin people’s plans and they aren’t happy with me. I know many who would see me dead right now. They would make sure of it too if they knew where I was. That is why no one was to know I was alive. It protected them as well as me. You cannot tell anyone all of this. And you have to promise that my being here will not be told to anyone. Relena could be in so much trouble if the enemy found out I was here. Promise me, Duo."

"Of course, I promise. But you have to promise me something too." Duo replied. Heero sat up and looked at him. "You have to promise not to go on any more 'Death Missions' without me." Before Heero could respond, Relena burst into the room.

"Nobody is going on any 'Death Missions'!" she yelled and marched over to Heero. She had eased dropped and heard everything. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and gently placed a hand on the other side of Heero as if blocking him from standing up, her eyes pleading with him.

"Heero, please. Promise me you won't go on any more death missions." she said. Heero said nothing, but just stared into her gorgeous marine eyes. Maybe those were the reason he came here. Those beautiful eyes started filling with tears. "Please," she whispered in a pleading voice.

"Ok." Heero heard himself say. He heard Duo snicker beside him but didn't move his eyes from hers. Relena smiled.

"Thank you, Heero" she said and leaned over, kissing him on his cheek. Duo shut up but Heero could tell he wanted to bust out laughing. Heero on the other hand was stunned and said nothing, but watched her hop up and leave, saying something about bringing up some tea. He wasn't really sure if that’s what she said or not. His ears weren't working right for some reason. As she closed the door, Duo burst out laughing, almost falling out of his chair. Heero turned to him, glaring madly.

"Sorry, man, sorry." Duo laughed. "But the look on your face..." and he started laughing again. Heero sighed and stood up. Duo stopped laughing and looked at him. "What are ya doin?"

Heero was dressed in nothing but black boxers with gold playboy bunnies on them. He glared at Duo who gave him an innocent look in return.

"What? I thought you would like them!" Heero rolled his eyes and headed for his clothes on the desk across the room. Duo had taken the initiative to buy Heero something to wear over the week considering the clothes he came in were unusable. According to Duo, they were covered in blood and ripped everywhere.

A pair of kakis and a plain white T-shirt lay on the desk along with a belt. Heero quickly pulled them on. Tucking his shirt in, he put his belt on. His kakis were a bit too big for him. He didn't mind though. He always wore pants a bit too big for him. It gave him more room to move around on missions. Draped over the chair was a jean jacket that Heero could see was too big for him. He put it on anyway and felt unusually comfortable in the oversized jacket. He quickly pulled on some socks and the pair of Tims sitting at the foot of the bed, and walk toward the balcony.

"Why don't you just use the door?" Duo asked, hands casually behind his head.  
"I'm not stupid," Heero retorted as he opened the balcony doors and stepped to the railing. "I know you have guards out there." Duo grinned.

Heero hopped the railing, falling down three stories. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he landed on his feet, but stood tall anyway and started walking toward the front of the mansion. Duo watched as Heero jumped over the railing. He jumped up and ran to the balcony.

"Wait for me!" he cried as he jumped the railing too and landed on his feet. He ran after Heero who was already a couple steps ahead of him.

"Where ya going?" he asked as he caught up with him, following him to the front. Heero said nothing as he searched the circle driveway for his car. Then it hit him. He had left his car at home on this mission. He mentally slapped himself as he searched for another. He noticed Duo car parked in driveway and walked over to it. It was a beautifully shaded dark green Mustang and Heero knew Duo praised his car.

Heero got in the driver’s seat and look for the keys. They were in the ignition.

"Hey! That’s my car!" Duo yelled and ran toward the car as Heero turned the key. Duo hopped in the passenger side, receiving a glare from Heero. "This is my car. Where it goes, I go!" he stated comically, crossing his arms and refusing to get out. Heero knew he was just using that as an excuse so he could go with him. He sighed and drove off. About a mile down the road, Duo turned to him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To get my car." Heero stated monotonously, like always.

"What kinda car is it? Not as good as my baby I bet, huh?" he said, patting the car's chair affectionately. Heero remained silent, so Duo turned on the radio. As Duo tried to sing with the music, Heero became lost in his thoughts again.

He didn't want to break the promise he had made to Relena, but he couldn't stop the missions. He just couldn't stop doing them even if he wanted to. He had to in order to help her keep the peace she had tried so hard for. So he wouldn't let her know he was still working. She wasn't supposed to know in the first place, anyway.

And what was he going to do about Duo? Now that Duo knew his secret, he wouldn't let him go on missions by himself. And soon he was going to find out where Heero lived. This was getting too complicated. He couldn't take Duo on the missions. He didn't want to risk the braided man's life. He didn't care about his own but Duo didn't need to be throwing his life away.

Heero sighed as he pulled into his drive way. Duo turned off the radio, his eyes wide.

"You live HERE?" he asked. Heero continued to drive down the driveway. It was a mile long and you couldn't see the house from the road. "I'd heard about this place...it’s like HUGE! And I heard it was beautiful! Wait...this is the Pilot Estate, isn't it?" Confusion came over his face. Heero said nothing. Full recognition came over Duo's face. "OH! The Pilot Estate! You a Gundam Pilot! HAHA! That’s a good one! I would have never thought of that. You’re a smart man!" He said enthusiastically. Heero again said nothing. They rode down the gravel road that was hugged by trees on either side, only letting bits of sun penetrate their leaves to get the rocky stretch below. Duo's jaw dropped as the house came into view.

It was a two story, brick house with a beautiful full porch leading to a wooden door. On the right side of the house was a full in ground pool, ranging from 3 to 12 feet. The pool was surrounded by lawn chairs and tables. The whole look of it was inviting. On the left side of the house was a closed garage. There were trees surrounding the whole estate but not a leaf on the ground. Flowers sprout up everywhere, giving the onlooker the impression the house was built in the middle of a garden. There was something in the back of the house but Duo couldn't tell what it was.

Heero got out of the car, followed quickly by Duo, and waltzed up to the door. On the side of the door, he opened a piece of the wall Duo hadn't noticed before, to reveal a keypad. Heero quickly punched in a few numbers, going too quick for Duo to catch. A light on top of the keypad turned green and Heero closed the wall back. Duo looked hard but couldn’t tell where the wall opened after it had been closed. Heero opened the door and walked in.

~*~^~*~

Okie Dokie...Chapter 2 done...I'm having so much fun writing this! I seriously hope you like this. I wish I had more reviews though. I read stories all the time that have like over 100 reviews. I know this is only the 2nd chapter but I'm not gunna get my hopes up. I hope you guys like this story anywayz!

~*~Strawberry Hee-chan~*~


End file.
